thespeedyboyfandomcom-20200213-history
Relationships in Collin the Speedy Boy
Like various media franchises, relationship has been since the begining an essential aspect in the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise in order to develop the characters. The characters of Collin Universe are in the main section of the headings due to them appearing in the CTSB universe. Friendship/best friends *Collin and Tommy (BFF) *Collin and Wesley/The WesDragon *Collin and Trent *Collin and Cooper (owner/pet) (BFF) *Collin and Stacie *Collin and Elisha *Collin and Alexis *Collin and Mattie Gargis (BFF) *Collin and Jaidyn Quillen *Eli and Fang Suckle (BFF) *Goof and Flappy *Gurkha and Sharp (BFF) Crossover friendship/best friends *Collin and Bugs Bunny *Collin and Buster Bunny *Collin and Yakko Warner *Collin and Wakko Warner *Collin and Speedy Gonzales *Collin and the Road Runner *Collin and Lego *Collin and Bunnicula *Collin and Yogi Bear *Collin and Jessíca Paintínez/Bailey Paintowski *Collin and Shaggy Rogers *Collin and Fred Flintstone *Collin and Collin (Face Paint) *Collin and Agent Foxy *Collin and Luck *Collin and Sonic the Hedgehog (BFF) *Collin and Knuckles the Echidna *Collin and Mark Thomas *Collin and Abigail Peacekeeper *Collin and Spike *Collin and Ashton Paintders *Cooper and Lego *Cooper and Scooby-Doo *Cooper and Astro *Cooper and Dog *Evelynn and Bugs Bunny *Evelynn and Lola Bunny *Flappy and Porky Pig *Flappy and Boo-Boo Bear *Handy and Miles "Tails" Prower *Handy and Rotor the Walrus *Jasmine and Lola Bunny *Jasmine and Daphne Blake *Jasmine and Penelope Pitstop *Jayden and Gayle *Nancy and Miles "Tails" Prower *Baylee and Babs Bunny *Baylee and Dot Warner (BFF) *Baylee and Mattie (TPAoL) *Baylee and Bubbles *Baylee and Amy Rose *Baylee and Sally Acorn *Kerigan and Velma Dinkley *Kerigan and Twilight Sparkle Rivalry/frenemyship *Evelynn and Jasmine Crossover rivalry/frenemyship *Collin and Daffy Duck *Collin and Plucky Duck *Collin and Elmer Fudd *Collin and Marvin the Martian *Collin and Aku *Collin and the Flash *Collin and Shadow the Hedgehog *Collin and Kitrina *Collin and Rainbow Dash *Collin and Applejack *Collin and Discord *Cooper and Sylvester Pussycat *Cooper and Elmer Fudd *Flappy and Sylvester Pussycat *Handy and Wile E. Coyote *Nancy and Wile E. Coyote *Kerigan and Daffy Duck *Kerigan and Wile E. Coyote Enemyship *Collin and Bryte (hero-nemesis relationship) *Elisha and Sir Victor "Aku" (hero-nemesis relationship) *Sharp and Scott *Collin and Jaidyn (formerly if you choose to forgive her, which is canonically) *Collin and Erim Evilman *Collin and Zane *Jaidyn and Ziles *Collin and Ziles Crossover enemyship *Collin and Yosemite Sam *Collin and the Brain *Collin and Dick Dastardly *Collin and Dr. Squidbad *Collin and Mojo Jojo *Collin and Dr. Eggman *Collin and Nightmare Moon *Cooper and K-9 *Cooper and Velcro *Cooper and Stella *Cooper and Muttley *Bryte and Bugs Bunny *Bryte and Daffy Duck *Bryte and Sylvester Pussycat *Bryte and the Tasmanian Devil *Bryte and Rita *Bryte and Blaze the Cat Romance Canon *Collin and Jasmine (formerly; sadly broken up in 2013, but still remained as friends until Jasmine's removal) *Collin and Evelynn (currently) *Harper and Flappy *Courtnei and Jayden (LGBT) Non-canon/fanon *Collin and Nancy *Collin and Baylee *Collin and Lagan *Collin and Elisha *Collin and Jayden *Collin and Beatrice *Collin and Alexis (canon in some media) *Collin and Mattie (canon in some media) *Jasmine and Baylee (LGBT) *Goof and Ice *Flappy and Fashion *Bryte and Eli (canon in some media) *Bryte and Fang Suckle *Scott and Harper *Legendary and Rachel Crossover romance *Ashley Fuller/Burn and Sonic the Hedgehog *Collin and Ashton Paintders *Jayden and Gayle (LGBT) Category:Collin the Speedy Boy